1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to a broadcast receiving apparatus capable of improving user convenience, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiving apparatus is an apparatus for receiving broadcast signals. A user may watch broadcast programs on the broadcast receiving apparatus. The broadcast receiving apparatus displays a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The current trend in broadcasting around the world is shifted from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio/video (A/V) signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, for example, robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition and clear images. In addition, unlike analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting allows interactive services.